countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Philippines
The Philippines '''is a country situated in South East Asia, it is composed of a lot of islands. ''' This country is currently gaining popularity in the Countryhumans fandom. Although some fans are not familiar with them, there are many fanarts, comics, "ships" where Japan, USA and Spain are often trying to flirt with them but Philippines is still not interested. Description Appearance The Philippines is often shown as a male wearing a scarf and clothes that have colors of their flag (red, blue, yellow, and sometimes with white, grey, or black). As a female they wear one or two sampaguitas on their head. Personality Philippines is often shown as innocent, confident, and kind, however, is sometimes shown as depressed, drug-addicted, and with trauma due to the past and current state of the country. Interests Philippines loves ASEAN, with most of his Asian friends in the community. He also focus on maintaining equality in his country and will protect the loving pride of equality. Sometimes, whenever he remembers the traumatic past at times, he would be instantly getting drugs, but this doesn't happen to much. Flag meaning The national flag of the Philippines is a horizontal flag bi-color, with the top being royal blue, and the bottom scarlet, the blue representing peace and scarlet representing war. The unique feature of the flag which makes it stands out from others is that it will flip around during the state of war. There is also a white equilateral triangle on the left side containing three stars on each side and a golden sun on the middle. The three stars on the flag represent the three islands of the Philippines, which is Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao, and the 8 rays of its sun represent the 8 provinces which were involved in the Martial Law. Others symbols The flower of the Philippines, the Sampaguita. The national sport, Arnis, which is uses batons, bladed weapons,or bare hands. The mango is a popular fruit, but not an official symbol of Philippines. The Carabao is the national animal of the Philippines. Nicknames Also known as Phil/Philip or Phillipa based on the gender, and sometimes called sunshine, angel or "mahal" by other countries in the "Sunshine Harem". Etymology History The first recorded visit by Europeans is the arrival of Ferdinand Magellan. He sighted Samar Island on March 16, 1521 and landed the next day on Homonhon Island, now part of Guiuan, Eastern Samar. Spanish colonization began with the arrival of Miguel López de Legazpi's expedition on February 13, 1565 from Mexico. He established the first permanent settlement in Cebu.Much of the archipelago came under Spanish rule, creating the first unified political structure known as the Philippines. Spanish colonial rule saw the introduction of Christianity, the code of lawand the oldest modern university in Asia. The Philippines was ruled under the Mexico-based Viceroyalty of New Spain. After which, the colony was directly governed by Spain. Spanish rule ended in 1898 with Spain's defeat in the Spanish–American War. The Philippines then became a territory of the United States. U.S forces suppressed a Philippine Revolution led by Emilio Aguinaldo. The United States established the Insular Government to rule the Philippines. In 1907, the elected Philippine Assembly was set up with popular elections. The U.S. promised independence in the Jones Act.The Philippine Commonwealth was established in 1935, as a 10-year interim step prior to full independence. However, in 1942 during World War II, Japan occupied the Philippines. The U.S. military overpowered the Japanese in 1945. The Treaty of Manila in 1946 established an independent Philippine Republic. Geography Philippines has a lot of Islands, with 7000 Islands and the country reaches about 300,000 kilometre! Philippines consists of many mountains, miles of coastal plains, and many lakes. This makes the landscape very diverse. Relationships Family * Colombia – Brother/sister or father (depends on the person) * Spain – Mother Friends * USA – Best Friend * Russia * Indonesia *Malaysia *South Korea Neutral * Japan Enemies * China (depending on the person) Opinions References Wikipedia ru:Филиппины Category:Stubs Category:ASEAN Members Category:Asia Category:Everything Category:Country Category:Characters Category:Latin countries Category:Germanic Countries Category:Eastern Hemisphere Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Island Countries Category:Hispanics Category:Anglophones Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries